How to Play
This is the basics of how to play the game. DeathSpank HUD (2) Justice Meter This fills up by completing quests, killing creatures and bosses. When this fills you can do a special move. (3) Health Bar A bar to show how much health you have remaining. The farther to the left it is, the less health you have. (4) Level Up! Shows you have level up, press back or select to assign skills. (5) Level Shows your current level. (6) Money Current cash. (7) XP Bar Shows how much more you need untill you gain a level. It fills up towards the right. Controls On consoles, DeathSpank's movement is controlled with the left thumb stick, and the camera is controlled with the right thumb stick. The four face buttons (x, circle. square, triangle on ps3) and (A,B,X,Y on xbox360) '''can be equipped wth any weapon you discover or purchase, allowing you to use any of the four weapons on the fly. Experienting with weapon combinations that fit your particular brand of monster slaying is one of the best thing about the DeathSpank series. '''R1/RB- Brings up inventory/ turn pages of journal menu (L1/LB to turn back the page). R2/RT- uses DeathSpank's shield L1/LB- MAP Select/Back- Quest Log/ Leveling Up Screen Start- Pause Menu While playing DeathSpank on consoles, the D-Pad on either console is used as a item hot key. You obviously have a limit of Four Hotkeys each item can be assaigned to the buttons 'Up, Down, Left, and Right on the D-pad (Hotkeys allow quick item usage in real time). ' Weapons of Justice Trigger weapons of justice special abilities when the justice meter is full. Fill the justice meter by hitting enemies. Quest Givers Talk to characters with speech bubbles over their heads to earn quests. Speech Bubble Icons: *If you see the tick icon, it means the quest is complete and can be given in. *The exclamation mark icon means there is a quest available. *A icon with dots means that you can talk to the character but they might not have anything important to say. How Outhouses Work When you die, you will automatically resurrect at the last activated outhouse. You can also teleport between discovered outhouses on the Main Map, but not inside dungeons. Outhouses in dungeons only act as respawn points--not as teleportation destinations. Leveling Up on leveling up, press the Back button to select a new Hero Card. DeathSpank's health, base damage, and block time all improve every time he levels up. If you have gained more than one level before pressing the back button, you will still get a Hero Card for every level you have gone up. Upgrading Weapons As DeathSpanks level goes up, he can use higher level weapons that do more damage. Hero Card Choose a Hero Cards to customise DeathSpanks stats. You can select a Hero Card everytime you level up. Choosing the same type of Hero Card on the later level ups will upgrade and replace the previous card of the same type. Assigning Weapons Press the Right Bumper to open the equipment screen. Select a item or weapon and then move it to one of the equiping slots on Deathspank, or press the X burron to Quick Assign it to a button. Inventory and Equipment Press the Right Bumper to access your equipment screeen, where you can equip armor, weapons, and view Deathspank's stats. Press the Right Bumper again to go to the inventory screen where you can view and combine items. Your best gear is always highlighted green if it can be equipped. If Deathspank does not meet the requirements, it wll be highlighted red. Quest Log Press the Back Button to instantly access your Quest Log, where you review open and completed quests, and use Fortune cookies to unlock hints. Lost and Found Lost and found dumpsters hold any important items that you forget to pick up or drop. Fortune Cookie Hints Consume fortune cookies while on the quest log screen to unlock hints on how to complete quests. How to Target Things Overide the auto-targeting by holding the Left Trigger down and using the Right Stick to cycle through all available targets. Blocking Pull and hold the Right Trigger to block enemy attacks. A perfect block will boost your justice meter. Holding a block until it expires will knock enemies back. The shield does not have to be equipped and therefore can be used anytime. Changing Difficulty You can change the combat difficulty in the Help and Options – Settings – Global Game Settings Options Menu. Downtrodden is easy (very easy), vanquisher is normal (easy), and heroic is hard (just right, recommended) Map Press the Left Bumper to bring up your map screen. While on the map screen, press the A button to toggle between the world map (slowly revealed as you explore different areas) and the area map (a zoomed in version of the world map that shows the area your currently in). Enemy Hud An enemys level is displayed next to their health bar. The level number is colour coded, from green (easy to kill) to red (the enemy will kill you easily). Combining Items Some items in your inventory can be combined together. Press the A button to select an item, move it onto another item, and then press the A button again to combine the two items together. Chaining Attacks Alternative between different attacks to chain them. Chained attacks do more damage and a perfect 7x chain will knock enemies back. Hitting the attack button too quickly or too slowly will break your attack chain. Watch the chain count text drifting off enemies to properly time your button presses. Full Equipment or Inventory If your equipment screen or inventory is full, combine non-quest items and equipment with the grinder to convert them into cash. Equipping new armor will prompt you to grind the previously equipped armor item. Playing with a Friend If a second controller is connected, press its Start Button to allow a second player to join the game. Using Sparkles Sparkles the Wizard is DeathSpank's magical companion. He has the ability to heal and has other magical attacks to help dish out justice. Category:Guide